As evident from the huge expansion in mail order and Internet shopping, many more products are being purchased and delivered in packaging, boxes or shipping cartons. Furthermore, many consumer and business products that are purchased in retail outlets are provided in similar packaging, boxes or cartons. In many cases, the internal packing materials and the weight of the enclosed products tend to make it difficult to remove the purchased goods from the shipping carton, especially when the contents are bulky and/or heavy. This is due to at least three factors: the weight of the product, the friction of the packing material as it is pulled from the shipping carton and the air pressure or the vacuum created as the product is pulled out of the shipping carton. All these factors make it more difficult to remove the product from the shipping carton. As the user pulls on the product or packing material to remove it from the shipping carton, the shipping carton tends to move in the same direction.
Furthermore, the actions of the user sometimes make this situation worse. When the shipping carton moves with the product during removal, the industrious user will try to use his or her legs to hold the carton in place. This not only causes the user to exert pressure in a way that is not natural to them, but as they put pressure on the box, the box deforms, putting further pressure on the packing material or product, making the task even more difficult.